Andrea Somers
Andrea Somers is a character in Neighbours. She is the lookalike of Dee Bliss. Andrea once posed as Dee to con Dee's widoer Toadie out of money. Andrea is played by Madeleine West, who also played Dee. Biography Backstory Andrea Somers was born on August 11, 1980 or July 31st 1979. Andrea was born along with her twin sister Dee Bliss to Heather Schilling, however Dee was then adopted by the Bliss family and Andrea remained with Heather. When Andrea was younger, she was stopped into a conversation by Magda Bliss who asked if Heather was properly caring for her. At some point in the early 2000's, Andrea was in a brief relationship with a gangster from The Zantucks, after she broke this off, the gang considered her a liability, and she was put on their hitlist. Unfortunately, her identity was mistaken for Dee Bliss, and so on the day of Toadie Rebecchi and Dee's wedding, they sabotaged the car, believing her to be Andrea, and this caused a car accident that was supposed to have killed Dee. Riley Cooper was also at the wedding as he was dating Cecile Bliss and was aware that Dee was on their hitlist for some reason, as soon as he saw the car crash, he took Dee from the site to keep her safe. Andrea continued growing up, still never knowing about Dee Bliss. In 2009, she was in Tasmania where she met Ian Packer, a man who claimed that he knew her, when really he was mistaking her for a woman named "Karen" who was actually Dee Bliss in hiding, and he had met her that same weekend when she attended her sister's funeral. At some point, Andrea met Sindi Watts who told her she looked like Dee and after much research she realised this was in fact true, and came up with the idea to claim Dee's life, and her money. 2016 Stonefish Rebecchi saw a woman who looked like Dee Bliss in a photo he had taken on his camera, he initially showed it to Toadie who passed it off as a lookalike, how right he was, since then, Toadie had suffered nightmares of Dee's death, and had a flood of emotions rushing back at him. 2017 A month later, Toadie answered a knock on the door to find a woman who was the exact replica of his ex-wife Dee Bliss, she told an incredible story of how she survived the car crash and was rescued by a woman named Emily (who was revealed to be Sindi Watts). After passing two DNA tests, Andrea was able to claim the identity of Dee Bliss, and later introduced her daughter, Willow, and pass her off as Toadie's daughter that she was pregnant with the day of the car crash. Andrea grew closer to Toadie, and kept believing that she really was Dee, and after attempting to claim Dee's estate, due to all members of the Bliss family being dead, which failed, Toadie gave her $100,000 for Willow's schooling. Andrea immediatedly packed Willow up and the two went to London to track down Willow's Dad. Toadie, with Sonya's blessing, followed Andrea to London to try and bring her home, and after hearing from Nell that Sonya and Mark slept in the same bed, with Toadie believing they slept together, Toadie had sex with Andrea, killing his marriage and causing stress on Sonya that caused her to lose the baby. After finding her passport, Toadie learnt that Andrea wasn't Dee but an imposter who was pretending to be her to try and get her money. Toadie packed up and left, and Andrea escaped with Willow before the police could catch up to her. A few months later, Willow returned to Erinsborough to try and make amends for Andrea's actions, she told Toadie and Sonya that she and Andrea kept moving around with Andrea constantly promising Willow that she'd pay them back. After Andrea gave up on the search for Willow's Dad, Willow knew that Andrea was lying, and without Andrea's knowledge, left London and returned to Australia. Willow also said that she called Andrea when she arrived who told her she was an idiot before disconnecting her number, which she did to avoid being tracked, Toadie attempted to contact Andrea but failed and he took in Willow until her real Dad was found. At Toadie and Sonya's vowel renewal, Andrea showed up in a taxi and spied on them, before leaving. Events between 2017 and 2018 After the wedding, Andrea left a note at Toadie and Sonya's asking for Toadie to visit her as she had news to share. Willow found it first, and went to find Andrea where she learnt that she was pregnant with Toadie's baby. Willow told Andrea to leave them alone and that she would help Andrea with the pregnancy, along with Sindi Watts, Andrea grew more and more disconnected and eventually fled in the night, leaving Sindi with the baby. 2018 Sindi Watts shows up on the Rebecchi's doorstep, after Willow telling her to stay away, and introduces him to his son, Hugo Somers, Toadie and Sonya eventually agree to keep. the baby as Andrea has disappeared after she was spooked by the private investigator hired by Paul Robinson in exchange for Toadie and Sonya's ownership of the Brennan's boat. A little while later, Paul's PI returned more results that tracked Andrea down to a mental facility in Tasmania. Without Toadie's knowledge, Sonya went to Tasmania to talk to Andrea who was suffering a psychotic break and believed she was Dee. Over time, Toadie and Sonya continually visited Andrea who still kept trying to prove she was Dee. Toadie and Sonya agree to pay for Andrea's treatment so Willow wouldn't have too and they cut off all connection from Andrea. Soon enough, an older woman shows up in Erinsborough and becomes Hugo and Nell's nanny, little do they know, this woman is Alice Wells, or Heather, who is actually Andrea's Mum who wants revenge for Andrea. Alice drives Sonya insane, and attempts to get Toadie to leave her so Andrea, Hugo and Toadie can be a family together. Alice visits Andrea a few times during her run but eventually fails to kill Sonya and flees. Toadie threatens to cut off Andrea's treatment costs but Sonya convinces him to keep paying as the new doctor has been helping Andrea realise who she really is. Toadie visits Andrea one last time and shows her pictures of Hugo before he leaves, and Andrea isn't seen again until the next year. 2019 Andrea attempts to file for custody of Hugo, much to Toadie and Sonya's dismay, as this puts more stress on them with Sonya's cancer. Sonya travels to Tasmania and convinces Andrea to sign over full custody, before she leaves, Andrea tells her of someone she met at the Salamanca Markets in 2009 who believed she was a woman named "Karen", who Andrea believed he was really talking about Dee as she was from Tasmania. Sonya fills Shane in on this as she didn't want to burden Toadie and the next day she passed away due to her cancer spreading throughout her body. A few months later, Mark is informed that Andrea was released from the facility and that she is now staying in Geelong. Shane, not wanting to burden Toadie, goes to see Andrea who has secured a job as a cleaner to support herself. She tells Shane about the man at the Salamanca Markets in 2009 who believed she was Karen, and she tells Shane how she believes this is Dee. Andrea returns to Erinsborough where she accidentally runs into Toadie who is angry that she is there. Andrea wants to help Toadie find Dee in exchange for seeing Hugo, and she remembers small facts such as the man she saw, Ian, and where he lives, as well as the fact that she saw him on the same weekend of Cecile Bliss' funeral, which could validate her story as Dee could've attended the funeral, and they also learn that Cecile's funeral, and Dee's parents funeral were all paid in cash and anonymously. Andrea chooses to stay in Erinsborough, and help Toadie find Dee, if she is alive, however Toadie is unaware that Andrea is in contact with Heather where she reveals that she will keep the search for Dee going as long as possible so she can be with Toadie. Later, Andrea's mother, Heather, returned to Erinsborough to spy on her and Toadie, and then went searching for Ian to find the real Dee Bliss to keep her away from Erinsborough and Toadie. Andrea recals a small fact as she remembers a red haired woman, presumbed to be Magda Bliss, inquring about Heather to her. Andrea followed Heather to Byron Bay where she instead met Dee on a clifftop and when Dee tried to leave, things got physical and Dee fell off a cliff. Andrea returned to Ramsay Street, believing that she had killed Dee, and once again tried to claim Dee's life, but failed after the real Dee showed up after she tricked Heather, Andrea tried to escape but Willow tackled her to the ground and she and Heather were arrested. Andrea reveals to Mark that she dated a Zantucks member and that was the reason why Dee was on their hitlist. Andrea and Dee complete a DNA test and learn their twins and were seperated by a nun who believed that Heather was a bad person. After Andrea tries using Dee to get a lighter sentence, Dee cuts off all ties with Heather and Andrea and they are forgotten for good. Family Mother '''- Alice Wells '''Sibblings - Dee Bliss Children '''- Willow Somers, Hugo Somers '''Nickname - Andi/Andie See also *Andrea Somers - List of appearances Gallery andreasomers.png 8155-3.png|Andrea in Episode 8155 - 26 July 2019. Heatherandandrea.png andreasomers2.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Characters last seen in 2017 Category:2017 minor characters Category:1980 births. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Villains. Category:Con artists